


Squad Meeting

by kyanitedragon



Series: TG Aspec Requests [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Ace!Haise, Aroace!Saiko, Asexual Character, Gen, aroace character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22238290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyanitedragon/pseuds/kyanitedragon
Summary: Saiko comes out to the Quinx as aroace
Series: TG Aspec Requests [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580200
Kudos: 25





	Squad Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon request, "can u plz write a drabble of saiko coming out as aroace 2 the quinx and haise? i rlly like aroace saiko sbxjkwkwkwkwkw"
> 
> Also posted on @tokyoghoulaspecs on tumblr

Mutsuki leaned in to the rest of the Quinx and whispered, “Do you know what this is about?”

“Nope.” Shirazu replied. “How was she even able to set up a meeting? She doesn’t work!” 

“She said it was important, so I let her.” Haise explained.

 _(Why do I even have to be here?)_ Urie thought. He put in his headphones and played his music to tune out the Quinx’s voices.

Yesterday evening, Saiko had called for a squad meeting, scheduled for 7:00pm the next day in the chateau living room. So, currently all the Quinx were here waiting for it to begin.

Except for Saiko herself. She was late.

Shirazu and Urie had tried to leave once they saw that Saiko wasn’t here, but Haise commanded them to stay. They ended up making a deal that they’d wait for 10 minutes, and if Saiko still hadn’t shown up at that point, then they would be allowed to leave.

“Sorry!!!” Saiko cried out as she ran down the stairs. “I was watching a show and it got _really good,_ and I couldn’t stop watching! I just _had_ to finish the episode!!!”

Haise gently elbowed Urie, who reluctantly took off his headphones.

“What did you want to tell us, Saiko-chan?” Haise directed.

They were sitting on the couches and chairs, but Saiko stayed standing. She stood as tall and important-looking as she could. “I have an announcement.”

She gave it a moment, to make sure she had everyone’s attention. And then she said, “I’m aroace: an aromantic asexual.”

She got confused looks from Mutsuki and Shirazu, and Urie remained neutral, but Haise smiled.

“Congratulations!” Haise said.

“Thank you, Maman!”

“Huh?” Mutsuki asked. “Um. What does aroace mean?”

“It’s an orientation, and it means I don’t experience romantic or sexual attraction, to anyone.”

“Oh!” Mutsuki said. “Then, congrats!”

“Yeah, congrats!” Shirazu added.

Urie sat upright, slightly more interested than he had before this meeting began. He gave a small, approving nod in Saiko’s direction.

Saiko smiled at them. She knew they were all good people, and that they’d accept her no matter what her sexuality was, but she had still been nervous to come out to them.

“So, then... does anyone else wanna take the opportunity to come out?” Saiko asked.

She noticed Mutsuki started nervously wringing his hands together. Saiko felt a little bad; she wasn’t trying to guilt or pressure him. She just figured she would create the opportunity for any of them to come out along with her.

Haise stood up, drawing everyone’s attention to him.

“I’m actually asexual too.” He said.

“You are?!” Saiko lunged and hugged him. “Maman and I are both asexual!”

Haise chuckled at her excitement and hugged her back. “I guess that makes us _ace_ investigators, huh?”

 _Oh no._ Saiko thought. _Now I have to suffer from even more of his puns._


End file.
